


Dear Kya

by rainstorm_523



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Fluff, Letters, Multi, Probably Abandoned, for both Kya and Izumi, there was an affair, there’s also a heathy amount of fluff, there’s some angst, zuko just wants to be a good dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstorm_523/pseuds/rainstorm_523
Summary: Katara and Zuko have an affair which results in baby Kya. Zuko writes letters to his daughter for every birthday & important life event
Relationships: Izumi & Kya (Avatar), Katara & Kya II (Avatar), Katara/Aang (one sided), Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Kya II & Zuko (Avatar), Zuko/OFC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. The Day You Were Born

Dear Kya, 

You can’t read this letter yet, as you were just born. I know that you’ll read these one day, maybe, I hope so. You have your mother’s hair, and the same colored eyes, you’re the spitting image of her. But you also have my chin, and my mouth, and the shape of my eyes. I’m scared that you might be a firebender. Aang and everyone else would freak out, it would probably cause a global freak out honestly. Katara thinks you’ll be a waterbender though, which is good. 

Anyway, I told her that I’m going to write letters for you to read when you’re older for every birthday and important life event. 

With Love,  
Your father, Firelord Zuko


	2. First Birthday

Dear Kya,  
You’re one year old now! I came for your birthday party, I got to hold you. Katara told me that you like to “talk.” I heard you say your first word today too. It was “dada” and you said it to Aang. He was happy, and so was I, well partly. I’m happy that you’re learning how to talk, but I wish that you were saying “dada” to me and not Aang. Unfortunately things don’t always work that way and I’m going to miss a lot of important things that happen while you’re growing up. I wish that I could help raise you and try to be the best dad I ever could be for you, like I do for Izumi.   
I can try to do the best I can from afar, maybe I can convince Katara and Aang to let you stay over in the Fire Nation for a little while when you’re a bit older. I can say it’s to learn about other cultures or something and have another helper in regards to politics in Republic City. Or maybe you and Izumi will be close and I can use that as an excuse.   
I hope that you had a great birthday my little turtleduck.  
With love,  
Your dad, Firelord Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaa, I glad that I’m actually making this happen


	3. Second Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko writes a letter for Kya’s second birthday

Dear Kya, 

I couldn’t be there for your birthday party this year, but my wife Yuki helped me pick out a present for you. I think she has a sneaking suspicion that something’s up, but maybe I’m just being paranoid. She’s pregnant again too. You’ll have another 

sibling soon. Not just from me as well, Katara’s pregnant with another of Aang’s children. She wrote me a letter to me awhile ago telling me that you’ve been crawling a lot more lately. And that you like the water. Which is good, I hope that you’ll turn out to be a waterbender. 

Izumi was sad that we couldn’t go to Republic City for your birthday, she said that she misses all of her cousins. I’m sad that she’ll never get to know that you’re her sister. Well, half-sister, but that’s close enough. Yuki told her that there was important Fire Nation stuff going on right now and that we’ll travel down for Bumi’s birthday or Yue’s. 

With love,

Your dad, Firelord Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the heckity heck to kids start walking. I don’t remember when my sister was two, that was four freaking years ago


	4. This is now an abandoned work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa

Moving away from atla/lok fandom for awhile. I will most likely never come back to this work.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so glad that I’ve started this fic!! I got the idea from Zutara Drabble December & I’m in love with it  
> Please do enjoy it!!


End file.
